


To See Another Side

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crimes & Criminals, Drugged Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Morbid, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Dream, Sexual Fantasy, Stalker Anakin, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, 偷拍, 性幻想, 病态的占有, 药物控制, 跟踪, 这是犯罪行为, 迷奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 小王一直做春梦，跟skywalker教授在梦里翻云覆雨，真的是梦吗？还是隐藏在夜色黑暗里的欲望。失去过的人，无法忍受不被爱的折磨，懵懂的少年，被套入爱意铸成的枷锁。无法挣脱，被欲望掌控，困在无法撕裂的混沌中。其实都是假的，就是我的性癖。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	To See Another Side

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！  
> 我尽量让他黑暗并且病态，  
> 但好像其实没有成功  
> emmm  
> 不过，还是需要警告⚠️

思想被囚禁在了狭窄的区域，任何可能的挣扎和清醒都在走投入路的碰壁。  
一种湿热淫乱的气息，充斥着每一个角落。堕入荒诞不羁的梦境，竟然是如此的容易。  
冰凉的手掌摸索着脱下了他的外衣，顺着温热柔软的肌肤慢慢抚摸到凹陷的腰侧，按着他的双腿将睡裤退到脚踝。无法睁开的眼睛，对赤裸暴露认知的羞耻，过热气体灼烧着呼吸道的痛苦，让Obiwan抓着枕头无助的扭动。  
他感觉到有人在注视自己，可能更多的，冷冰冰的机器也在对着自己的身体。羞耻感，微弱的躲避，只会让他在夜色中更加迷人，身上的人感觉到了那种熟悉，清涩，被取悦的满足感充盈。他俯身亲吻Obiwan紧缩的眉头，在少年柔软半硬的下体上轻轻的撸动。  
取悦是互相的，Obiwan的快感和呻吟，都是他赐予的。  
裸露的肌肤在月光下如同丝绸般顺滑，肌肉清晰单薄的纹路如同雕塑一般结实饱满。有点干燥，被体内的欲火灼烧的接近燃烧，Obiwan的双腿轻轻的蹬动挣扎，将缠绕在脚腕上的布料磨蹭的火辣。冰冷的镜头，随着欲望渲染的目光一起，在他身上滑动。  
他在呜咽着抗议，在温热坚硬的物体挺进身体的时刻，扬起了脖子，用力的喘息。  
手腕，被牢牢的按在床上，舌尖上传来一股烟草味道，辛辣中透着令人更加晕沉的甜蜜，随着下体缓缓加速的动作，蛮横粗暴的掠夺他的气息。  
血液燃烧到沸腾，Obiwan的脸颊通红，有力的大手扶着他的后颈，拼命的亲吻睁不开的眼睛，清脆的拍照声由远及近，回荡在他的脑海里。  
恐惧，是夹在迷乱快感中唯一的东西。  
Obi-Wan感觉到恐惧，他困在这个梦里的时间太长，被折磨的太用力，现实和梦境的模糊不清，让他脑海浮出危险的想法。高潮如同潮水般来袭，一阵一阵，将他溺毙在温软强壮的怀抱里，房间里越来越混乱，越来越喧闹，他听见自己的呻吟和另一个男性粗糙急促的呼吸。  
是谁？  
究竟是谁？  
为什么一次又一次出现在他的梦境里。  
清晨的阳光中，Obiwan勉强的揉揉眼睛，在一片明亮中逐渐找回自己的视觉。  
他觉得疲惫不堪，身体的每一寸都充满了酸软。然而什么都没有，没有人，没有其他的温度，他掀开被子，匆忙摸向自己的下体，睡衣完整规矩的穿在身上，只是在内裤里沾满了冰凉黏腻的液体，精液混乱的涂满了腹部和大腿，将柔软的体毛揉成一团贴在皮肤上。  
Obi-Wan羞愧到想死，他闭上眼睛，飞快冲进浴室脱下睡裤扔到洗衣机里。  
已经二十多岁了，他竟然还会因为春梦，射在裤子里。

科洛桑大学，花园里。  
“你最近总是迟到，Obiwan”Bail轻轻捅了一下身边的人。  
迷茫的少年惊醒般的抬起头，瞪大了眼睛四下张望。  
“不考虑找个人合租吗？”Padme问道，“我正打算搬近点，你知道，城里的堵车实在太令人难以忍受了。”  
Obiwan点点头，呆滞的将叉子送进嘴里。  
“你可以问一下Quilan，”Padme真诚的建议，“我听说他刚在附近看了套公寓。”  
“应该考虑一下，”Bail又在Obiwan的肩上拍了一下，将他从沉思中唤醒，“下个学期Skywalker教授的课都在早上。”  
Obiwan听到这个名字，不自然的哆嗦了一下。  
“你知道他有多难搞，因此被扣分的话就太可惜了。”Bail看到他终于有了些反应，继续说道。  
Padme充满了同情，她想Obiwan大概是因为上个学期差点被挂掉的事情而心有余悸。  
“他其实，也没有那么恐怖。”善良的姑娘安慰他，  
“你们只是有一些误会还没有处理好。”  
误会——误会吗？  
Obiwan轻轻触碰自己的嘴唇，他小心的伸出舌尖舔了一下手指，有一点淡淡的咸。  
英俊的Skywalker教授，他比实际年龄看上去还要年轻一些。  
黑色的宽镜框后，是一双无比深邃明亮的眼睛。他从来都很认真，上课的时候专注投入的神情似乎从来没有注意到，自己不自觉舔过嘴唇的舌尖，轻笑时勾起的嘴角对别人有多么大的吸引力。  
礼貌，幽默，风度翩翩。  
他们并没有任何私下的接触，可是Obiwan总觉得没由来的恐惧，并不是因为他对专业知识的要求多么苛刻严格，或是在实践课上多到令人发指的奇怪规矩。他心里有种莫名的感觉，Skywalker身上，带着一种熟悉而温暖的感觉，他指间的烟卷，总让Obiwan想起夜里的烟草味道。  
不是他的错，他们两人之间的误会，跟Skywalker教授完全没有关系。  
——是我自己。  
Obiwan别开头，用笔在纸上胡乱的画了些圆圈。  
自从上个学期Skywalker教授的课开始，几乎每一个夜里，他都在我的脑海里，触摸我，满足我，肆意的玩弄我的身体。  
虽然没有看清过那个人的面孔，但Obiwan隐约的希望，那是Skywalker教授。  
他感到无比的羞耻和懊恼，为了自己对年轻英俊教授的幻想和龌蹉。

“Obiwan？”Qui-Gon叫住了刚要出门的人，虽然Obi-Wan并不想在这里多做停留，但他还是小声的答应了一下。  
“我听到Bail说起你准备换公寓。”Qui-Gon看着有些拘谨严肃的少年，又看看旁边坐在沙发上的Anakin，继续说道“Anakin最近搬到了附近，我们刚刚还在说能去哪里找个——”  
Obiwan惊慌的抬起头，他淡蓝色的眸子在明亮的光线下几近透明，  
“没，没关系的，Qui-Gon教授，我已经决定搬到Quilan哪里去了。”  
“哦，Obiwan你还在介意上学期的事情吗？”Anakin靠在沙发背上，略带无奈的摊了一下手，他坐直身子，在镜片后眨眨眼，十分诚恳的说道，“难道就不能给我一个道歉的机会？”  
“不是的，”Obiwan的身体在发抖，虽然是在回答Anakin的话，但他目不转睛的盯着Qui-Gon的电脑，尽力掩饰自己的不安。  
“那么我希望这能是我们改善关系的良好开端，也许我们可以试着彼此了解。”  
了解？这个亲密意味的词吓到了Obiwan，他急忙摇头，连自己都没有察觉到的失礼。  
“我真的，已经跟Quilan说好了，很遗憾Skywalker教授。但我真的——，不是的，我需要道歉才对。”Obiwan结结巴巴的说道，他急于想拒绝这个事情，忍不住将求助的目光投向了Qui-Gon。  
“不要紧张，Obiwan，这只是个建议。”Qui-Gon有些尴尬，他没想到这件事竟然让Obiwan如此紧张。Anakin似乎看上去也很不高兴，他的眼睛死死的盯着脸红羞怯的少年，虽然看上去依旧面无表情，但从他僵直的下颚线上，Qui-Gon能够感觉到那种危险的怒火。  
“好了，Obiwan，做你该做的事情去吧，我不再耽误你的时间了。”  
得到恩赦一般，Obiwan飞一般的转身离开，他惊慌的忘记了自己的礼貌，用力的拽上Qui-Gon办公室的门板。  
“他好像很害怕你，Skywalker教授。我还以为Dooku教授才是学院里最让学生害怕的老师。”Qui-Gon半开玩笑的说，想要缓和一下冰冷紧张的气氛。  
“不要那么失望，”他拍了拍旧学生的肩膀，轻快的声音说道，“学生们当然更喜欢跟自己的好友住在一起，毕竟你还是他的老师，可能Obiwan只是觉得有些拘束。”  
Anakin的眼睛抬动了一下，他又恢复了那种阳光开朗的笑容，“没错，谁会喜欢跟给自己打分的教授住在一起呢？”  
“年轻人总不是那么方便，你知道的，他们的生活比我们想象更乱套一些。”Qui-Gon耸耸肩，他略有些暗示性的说道，“这个年纪，跟教授住在一起，总不是那么方便。”  
Anakin附和着笑了几声，两人说起了别的话题，很快就讲这个不愉快的话题跳了过去。  
直到很久以后，Qui-Gon才发现，自己的沙发角落里被手指抓出了深深的印痕。

天色刚暗，Quilan就跑到Obiwan的房间里刷的一下拉上了窗帘。  
“你在做什么？”Obi-Wan有些奇怪的问，他迷惑的看着警惕的好友。  
“你不觉得有人在监视我们？”Quilan躲开了窗户，抱着胳膊做到他身边。“我最近老觉得有人在看我们的窗户。”  
Obiwan差点哈哈大笑，“你觉得有人想抄袭我们的机械课作业吗？”他侧过头，轻轻的在Quilan脸上亲吻了一下，“那样的话，很可能是Hando。”  
Quilan嫌弃的摸了把脸，他对Obiwan的不在意有些恼火。  
“不，说真的。我最近总觉得有人跟着我，几次我从窗户看出去，都能看到街角有人在抽烟。”  
那一点点微弱闪动的红光，让Quilan觉得有种被监视的不自在。  
“那些可怜的家伙一定是被赶出去的。”Obiwan放下手里的工作，转过来，认真的歪着头思考了一下，“你知道，不是所有人都能忍受室友吸烟。”  
“你真是太不敏感了！”Quilan忍不住大叫道“这都是很危险的事情，Obiwan，很可能有些盯上了我们的变态。他们会跟踪我们，趁我们不注意潜进我们的房间，在水管里下毒。”  
“有什么好处呢？”Obiwan觉得这个话题有点让他觉得无聊了，“我不觉得杀死两个人大学生对他有什么好处。”  
“所以才叫他们变态！”Quilan从背后突然伸手掐住了他的脖子，摇晃的他金色的长发来回颤动，“他们喜欢这样，看你挣扎，看你流血，甚至让你自己清醒的看着肢体碎裂，把烧红的管子顺着你的喉咙，你的屁股插进去，在你疼痛的嚎叫的时候，捂住你的嘴！”  
Obiwan被他摇晃的头晕，“Quilan，我想我正跟那个变态住在一起！”  
“你有没有想过，那些侦探片就发生在我们身边！天呢，Obiwan，我起来的时候不想看到你布满了精癍和血液的尸体！”  
Obiwan一下红了脸，他推开Quilan的手无奈的说道“好吧，如果你的真的害怕的话，我们可以在门口安装一个摄像头，上帝保佑，希望这不违法。”  
Quilan举起手，满意的离开，表示暂且放过他。  
“希望你看到我尸体的时候，那个变态不会正在门后等着你！”Obiwan说道，他嬉笑着躲过Quilan扔过来的枕头，可桌子上的牛奶被打翻了。  
“嘿！”他大叫道，“这个变态喜欢打翻别人的晚安奶。”  
“到了二十几岁还在喝晚安奶的人，活该跟变态住在一起。”Quilan飞快的关上门，在Obiwan扔过来什么东西前逃离。

热，好热，Obiwan低声的呜咽，好像身处一场夹杂夏日热气的雨中，稀稀拉拉的冰冷雨滴，偶然落在他的胸前，小腹上，将火热的肌肤刺激的颤抖收缩。  
体内搅动的坚硬，推动着快感的枢纽，顺着尾骨延伸到最末端的指间，沉浸在难耐缓慢的晃动中，这样温柔而羞辱的折磨已经超出了Obiwan的忍受，他想哭泣，想挣扎的逃离，大声的哀求，停下来，快停下来，不要，不要了——  
有力的大手按着他的肩膀，被抬起的大腿架在结实的手臂上，他的腰被猛然拉起来，火热粗壮的阴茎更加深入，几乎完全陷入在了少年的身体里。  
“你想要，”他听到了一个低沉的声音，却无法分辨是从那个方向传来，更有可能是从自己的脑海里，那是Skywalker教授的声音，带着严肃和强硬的语调，不断呼唤他的名字，嘲笑他的淫荡。  
“感觉到了吗？Obiwan，你离不开，这个——”  
他说完，用力的向前顶，深入到更加柔软温暖的地方，也让Obiwan涨红的脸上，涌出更多的泪水和涎液，将他浓密的睫毛和光滑的脸颊弄脏。  
“不，不要——”Obiwan摇着头，他的头发站在湿润的脸蛋，揉动的乱七八糟，他忽然的长大嘴巴，猛烈的吸气，紧闭的眼睛也微微张开了一点缝隙。  
“你喜欢这个，小骚货。”大手压着他的肩膀，不顾他的挣扎将人死死的按在自己的性器上。他的身体不属于自己，只是这个梦中人最合适，最顺从的玩具，Obiwan被泪水模糊的视线里，隐约看到黑暗里的影子，他从未在梦境中如此清醒，但这样的清醒也让他感觉到前所未有的恐惧。他看不清这个人的模样，但却看清了自己心中隐藏着的最见不得人的龌蹉，Skywalker教授，他脑海中春梦的对象，就是Skywalker教授。  
Obiwan崩溃的大哭起来，他用力的挣扎起来，哽咽着，发出阵阵惊呼。  
“不是的，不是，这样，让我醒过来，我不要了，求求你——”  
挣扎和慌乱下，更加绞紧扭动的身体，让身上的人舒适到咆哮，“就那么着急，”他咬紧了牙齿，“就那么着急要跟别人住到一起，Obiwan。该死的，你就这么喜欢裹男人阴茎吗？”  
他俯下身，狠狠的亲吻了Obiwan的嘴唇，然后掐着他的下颚，迫使少年长大了嘴，无法尖叫。“不许再用这张漂亮的嘴亲吻别人，真叫我恶心。”  
说完，他抓着Obiwan的长发，将他的脑袋按在枕头里，把精力集中在下体的抽动上，已经射过一次的性器，坚硬而持久，不再追逐发泄的快感，而是缓慢的享受着柔软湿润的吮吸，红肿内壁的颤抖和一点点疼痛带来的痉挛收缩。虽然Obiwan并不清楚，但他的身体是诚实乖巧的，两人已经做过太多次，足够的默契让他明白这种残酷骇长的磨蹭后，对方的渴望和所求，Obiwan止不住的哆嗦，语无伦次的哀求，即使在梦里也不敢放纵自己大声的呻吟。求你，停下来，求求你，不要再——他的手指紧紧的抓着枕头，嘴里流出的口水打湿了粗糙的布料，贴在脸蛋上发出淫靡的拍打声响。  
“疼吗？”他感觉到落在耳上的亲吻，跟Skywalker教授一样的声音，令他又羞愧又兴奋，Obiwan小心的点点头，回应他的只是一阵恶劣的笑声，和更加用力的耸动，顶在前列腺上的坚硬头部用力的挤压了两下，让身前的阴茎缓缓流出了透明的液体。  
“你喜欢感受这种疼痛，”那声音笑着说道，似乎用手指挑起了一点精液，放在嘴里品尝，“好甜，”他将手指塞进Obiwan的嘴里，按着柔软的红唇捅入湿热流水的口腔里，来回搅动“就像牛奶一样。”  
Obiwan的脑海里一片混沌，他感觉到沾满了自己口水的手指揉动着敏感柔软的乳头，来回拉扯，为数不多的理智让他羞耻的想要躲避，但胸膛却忍不住挺起迎合，潜意识中他需要这样的抚摸，所以他才会做这样的梦，要Skywalker施虐般的性爱，刺激，抚慰，满足他的心。  
一种黑暗和绝望笼罩了Obiwan，这样荒诞淫邪的幻想Skywalker教授，下流无耻的玩弄，折腾，强迫自己展示淫乱骚浪的模样。Obiwan闭上眼睛，任凭泪水在接连不断的耸动中滑落，他觉得自己可悲又恶心，渴望被侮辱，被伤害，被这样像玩具一样对待和摆弄。  
粗糙的手掌搬开他的大腿，在内侧柔软光滑的肌肤上贪婪的摸索，脖子后敏感娇嫩的部位被用力咬了一口。  
“你要乞求我，要我狠狠的干你，要我射在你的身体里，”身上的人趴在他肩膀上，低声诱导“叫我的名字，Obiwan，告诉我，你想要我的全部，我的身体，我的精液，我的孩子，”  
Obiwan忍不住咬着嘴唇哆嗦了一下，他想要蜷缩的身体被生硬的拉开，压在沉重的躯干下，无法挣脱的绝望。  
呜咽的哀求变成了呻吟，一次次沉稳猛烈的撞击让他在极致的快乐和自我厌弃间来回摇摆，被搅乱的大脑，被剥夺的身体，体内带着惩罚和威胁不断用力磨蹭的一点，Obiwan发出不太清晰的叫喊，被一个更加深刻粗鲁的吻堵了回去，他听到两人交合处液体拍打的声音，越来越黑的视线让他堕入到更加无法感知的黑暗里。  
“叫我的名字，Obiwan。”越来越焦急的声音，带着威胁般的低吼，从他的心里响起，鼓励他，诱惑他，蒙蔽他去犯罪，去展示内心下流卑鄙的幻想。Obiwan喘息着，不住的摇头，但那种从后颈慢慢滑向耳根的亲吻，湿热，柔软，被舔的好爽，好舒服。  
他忍不住扬起脖子，将自己置入到对罪恶快感的体味中，烟花般爆炸的快感，让他再也无法压抑自己的感受。  
“Sk——Sky，”  
“大声一点！”那个声音鼓励道，那个魔鬼如此劝说。  
“Skywalker，啊……，Skywalker教授。”  
“不对，你这个淫荡小婊子，我教过你，应该说什么！？嗯？”身体被用力顶了两下，Obiwan的眼睛猛然瞪大，呆滞的看着漆黑的天花板。一波又一波的高潮让他的后背脱力，无助的颤抖，他不太明白这个人在说什么，也完全不记得自己有说过他的名字，但身体下意识的反应，鲜红的嘴唇抽搐般的抖动。  
“你记得的，”手指抚摸着他的鼻梁，咬着耳垂的牙齿轻轻揉动，“努力回忆，Obiwan，我是你的什么？”  
“Ma——Master Anakin！”  
“好孩子，”他得到了一个奖励的亲吻，落在颤抖失神的眼睛上。  
“Master，啊，我好——”Obiwan的手指，轻轻的抓住了抚摸自己的手掌，他将侧脸贴在掌心里撒娇般的磨蹭，“给我，啊，Master Anakin……，Master，我需要你。”  
这样的诱惑下，身上的人屏住了呼吸，他坚硬滚烫的阴茎发疯一样在Obiwan柔软的内壁上磨蹭。  
“Master，啊，Master！”Obiwan狂烈的扭动着身体，主动迎合着对方的撞击，他的呻吟变得讨好而甜腻，充满了诱惑的故意。  
“你是我的，”Anakin在亲吻他，温暖柔软的嘴唇相互揉动，睫毛触碰到脸颊的轻痒，让Obiwan感受到一点不属于梦境的真实。很好，再来一点，再亲密一点，靠近我，拥有我，占有我。  
感觉到温热的液体喷射到自己的肠壁上，在烟草味的温暖气息中，Obiwan听到类似镜头收缩的动静，但他实在太过疲惫，头歪向身边的胳膊，惬意而满足晕了过去。

Bail跟Quilan凑在一切窃窃私语，不时地偷笑。  
Obiwan走过去再两人的脑袋上拍了一下。  
“有什么好笑的？”他非常懊恼的呵斥道。  
本来还在偷笑的两人立刻哈哈大笑起来，Bail不得不咳嗦了两下，掩饰自己再女士们面前的失态。  
“这没什么，”Padme瞪了他们一眼，“成年人正常的生理需求。”  
“麻烦他下次有需求的时候小点声。”Quilan笑道，“你还有个室友忘记了吗？”  
Obiwan羞的脸红，他别过头不想继续这个话题。  
“你喜欢他的话就应该跟他说清楚。”Padme认真的说道，“如果你只是，”她委婉的停顿了一下，“可能你需要找一个固定交往的对象。”  
“Quilan就可以考虑，你们还住在一起。”Bail笑道，“他还是个单身优质男性。”  
Obiwan摇摇头，“我不会跟变态交往。”  
“嘿！”Quilan摊了一下手，“我那是合理假设和怀疑。”  
“你们的摄像头申请下来了吗？”Padme问道，“其实我到感觉无论如何这很保险。”  
“完全没有必要，那产生了很多不必要的支出。”Obiwan瘪瘪嘴，他的鼻子忍不住皱起来表示反对。“我独居的时候都没有遇到过任何事情。”  
“不，你不知道，那位送奶的女士说她确实看到过有不认识的男士从我们楼栋出来过。”Quilan严肃起来，他非常认真的说道，“只要有了监控录像，我就可以去警局备案。”  
“如果你那么担忧，也许应该换个地方住。”Bail建议道。  
“女士？”Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，“难道不是个高个子的男人？我曾经见到过他把奶瓶放在门口。”  
Quilan从凳子上坐直了，他惊讶的看着Obiwan，两人都感觉到了从后背袭来的寒气。  
“这么说真的有点奇怪。”Bail皱起眉小心的说道。“还是应该小心一点，万一真的有人想要伤害你们。”  
“也可能是临时换了个员工。”Padme摇头，“总有这种事情发生，不要太紧张。”  
Obiwan和Quilan对视了一眼，两人都不敢再继续想下去。  
“你看到他抽烟吗？”Quilan突然说道，声音有一点不难忽视的颤抖。  
Obiwan的目光暗淡下去，他的面色变得苍白，那个高个子的送奶工，指间确实夹着烟头，他的姿势甚至很优美，带着一种冷酷又优雅的风度，就像——  
Padme怔怔的看着他，Obiwan似乎陷入苦恼的迷惑，他眉间挤出一道浅浅的凹痕。  
“先不要自己吓唬自己，至少在摄像头到来之前。你们两个可以先到别人那里借住几天。”Bail叹口气，尽量用轻松的语气缓和一下气氛。  
“我可以去Yoda教授的实验室。”Quilan深吸口气让自己冷静，“你呢？要不要跟我挤一挤？”

“你们就打算继续住在这里吗？”Skywalker教授抱着胳膊站在门口，有些好笑的打量着两个人，大男孩们正手忙脚乱的收拾着实验室。  
“每个实验课的早上，每一个，我们都要站在这里等你们。”他略带苛责的口吻让Obiwan十分难堪。  
“抱歉，教授。我们很快就会搬出去。”Quilan歉意的说道，他硬着头皮试图跟这个火爆脾气的教授解释两人的困境，“我们觉得有人在跟踪我们，回到公寓现在变得非常危险。”  
说完这句话，Skywalker身后的低年级学生们低声笑起来，Quilan有些尴尬，他低头等待着教授的嘲讽。  
出乎意料，Skywalker教授表现的非常通情达理，他出声喝止了学生们的笑声，十分严肃的说道“这不是什么好笑的事情，同学们。他们的生命受到了伤害和威胁，你们应该报以愤怒和同情。总是有些人出于各种目的的想伤害别人，这不好笑，这让人愤怒。”  
Obiwan怔怔的抬头看着他，那种鼓励坚定的目光让他的心里涌起温暖的热流，少年不由自主的露出来一点友善的微笑。  
“你们报警了吗？”Skywalker问道。  
“还没有，我们目前没有任何的证据，都还只是怀疑。”Quilan认真的说道，他显然也对Skywalker的反应产生了好感。“不过我们已经申请了摄像头，很快就可以证实我们的猜想了。”  
Skywalker皱着眉，这让他英俊的面孔显得更加正直凌厉，下颚棱角的线条勾勒出完美坚定的轮廓。Obiwan恍惚的失神了一下，赶紧在他的注视下又移开了自己的目光。  
“竟然有这样的混蛋，”他温柔亲切的声音变得低沉沙哑，犹如划过陶面一般令Obiwan毛骨悚然，好像置身那些荒唐阴暗的夜里。  
“不需要害怕，”Skywalker抬高了声音，真诚自信的说道“我会帮助你们抓住那些混蛋。”

很不对劲，Obiwan停下手里搅拌的动作，他总觉得自己的脖子上汗毛竖起，少年忍不住回头看去。  
Skywalker教授坐在大厅的桌子上专注的回复邮件，屏幕在他的眼睛上反射出蓝色的光影。  
哦，上帝，为什么会是这样的场景。Obiwan有一点居家温馨的错觉，好像他们就应该是这样住在一起，在Skywalker处理工作的时候，他在厨房准备两人的晚饭。  
Obiwan低下头，红着脸用力的搅拌蛋液，为自己越来越荒唐的幻想感到羞耻尴尬。  
都是Quilan的错，那个胆小鬼说什么也不肯回来。总不能让好心的Skywalker教授一个人住在被盯梢的公寓里。  
“弄到脸上了。”Skywalker不知道什么时候走到他身边，伸手扶过少年涨红的脸蛋，他只想帮Obiwan擦去脸上的蛋液，可沉浸在胡思乱想中的少年被吓了一跳，他大叫一声失手打翻了搅拌盆，整盆打发的乳白色蛋清都扣在了自己的围裙上，顺着光滑的布料滴滴答答的落在赤裸的脚面上，带着一种说不清的情色。  
“抱歉，”Skywalker高举双手，夸张的说道，他飞快的拽下墙上的毛巾，蹲下来抓住了Obiwan的脚踝，柔软的颗粒感按压过Obiwan的脚心，一点一点揉动着他的肌肤，分开小巧的脚趾来回磨蹭。  
Obiwan惊慌的想要挣扎，但两人的力气过于悬殊，他赶忙叫道。“没关系的，Skywalker教授，我可以自己来。”  
他没想到Skywalker真的放开了他，将毛巾递到他手中，认真的看着少年胡乱的抹蹭。  
“你好像很害怕我，”他似乎很苦恼的叹口气，将双手搭在膝盖上，有些尴尬的蹭了两下，“我知道上学期我们闹的很不愉快。Obiwan，请原谅我，这是我第一次教课，很多时候，并不知道如何跟学生们相处。我知道，你们私下一定认为我是个很恶劣的老师。”Skywalker自嘲的笑了一下。  
“不是的，”Obiwan立刻说道，他很快意识到自己的声音太尖利，于是很不好意思的低下头，“你是个很好的老师，很年轻也很优秀。”太优秀了，Obiwan哀叹，自己无法说出更加动人的赞扬。如果他能知道，我连春梦里都是他的身影，就一点都不会误会自己被人讨厌。  
果然，Skywalker教授对这种非常生硬敷衍的回应表示不相信，他歪了一下头，摘下眼睛，狠狠的揉动自己的太阳穴。Obiwan发现，他的眼睛比自己想象的还要大一些，睫毛也更加浓郁。  
“我很抱歉，Obiwan。我知道自己有时候脾气很古怪，但我并不是一个坏人。请不要，总是躲避我。”他扬起头，按住了Obiwan的手腕，从睫毛上看着淡蓝色纯洁可爱的眼睛，赤裸真诚的目光里带着一种追逐和压迫，让Obiwan惊慌的躲避。  
“我没有——”  
“你有，”Skywalker的手收紧了一点，他的力度握的Obiwan有些疼痛，但那很温暖让人非常想要依靠“你拒绝跟我住在一起。”  
Obiwan的脸刷一下红透，话是这样没错，可是这种行为更应该被称为合租。  
“我没有躲避你，Skywalker教授。当时我确实已经跟Quilan定下了这里，如果你不相信，我可以给你看我们的合同，日期上——”  
Skywalker突然笑了，他温柔又委屈的模样让Obiwan的心剧烈的跳动，“我相信你，Obiwan。”他起身，在Obiwan滚烫的额头上轻轻亲吻了一下，一个好老师那样，鼓励体贴的亲吻。  
“叫我Anakin，”感觉到Obiwan猛烈的哆嗦，他的笑容更深了，  
“这会让我感觉，跟你更亲密。”  
Obiwan轻轻的哦了一声，他低垂的眼睛，不敢去看Anakin的表情，也不知道自己该不该有更多的反应。

风，顺着他的窗户吹进来，浮动的窗帘来回摇摆，无声无息。  
不太清晰的意识让他发出了哀婉的呻吟，欲望和燥热充斥着他的身体，卷曲和逃避在爱抚下被舒展平息。Obiwan不由自主的在欲望的驱使下扭动，翻滚，抓住了他肩膀的手掌，让他在猛烈的撞击下无法逃离。  
好硬，已经有一段时间没有做梦的Obiwan用鼻子嘤嘤哼声，对被忽略的委屈，成年男性无法排解的性欲，在这一刻爆发。  
他短暂的忘记了Anakin还在隔壁，忘记了自己不能大声的呻吟叫喊，昏迷不清的意识里只剩下对性爱的渴望，对带着疼痛虐待的快感的追寻，伤害我，在最柔软最娇嫩的部位用力的抚摸，只有在梦里，他才能这样毫不保留的对Anakin奉献自己，像他脚下的祭品，赤裸虔诚的崇拜自己的主人，连他的伤害，也是一种极大的恩赐。  
“Master，啊……，Master。”他的手指主动摸索着自己的乳头，用指尖抠弄顶端娇嫩的肌肤，让它变得更加红肿，以此向着身上的人献媚低伏。  
“骚货，”他听见Anakin低声骂了一句，颇感委屈的少年扭动了两下腰身，却被抓着大腿翻身趴在床上。  
脸颊蹭着他的后背，后入的姿势更加方便对前列腺的碰触，Obiwan艰难的附在枕头上喘息，过热的气息和温度让他的大脑快要融化窒息。  
好舒服，Anakin的手，他的身体，Obiwan回想起他给自己擦脚的画面，捧着较小洁白的脚，甚至还不及他的手掌大小，只要稍微用力的揉动，就可以让少年混身发软，他当时差点忍不住淫荡的呻吟，柔软的后穴也分泌出了丝丝液体。  
太淫乱了，他下贱的身体，如此渴望Anakin。而他无法移动，无法抗拒，快感和欲望已经完全控制了他，Obiwan觉得自己已经发疯了，离Anakin这样近，与他这样亲密。他苦苦压制的一切，都在张狂的释放。  
他简直忘记了自己这一个夜晚是如何度过的，坐在Anakin身边，听他说自己还是学生时的经历。他似乎笑了很久，但却忘记了自己为什么笑，可能并不是因为Anakin的话有多么好笑，只是坐在他身边，就已经让Obiwan幸福的不能呼吸。  
为什么，Anakin几乎充斥着他的头脑，他的温柔，优雅，年轻俏皮的幽默，还有那种带着一点点阴沉的沉默。都是借口，这一切都是他为自己挖空心思寻找的理由，Obiwan绝望的想，我根本不知道自己为什么迷恋他，我也根本不在乎他究竟有多么优秀，多么魅力非凡，我好像只是想拥有他，作为一个对他来说特殊又唯一的存在。  
他大声的呻吟着，享受这种被压榨般的痛苦，狂乱的呼喊。  
不能，我不能，但是好想要，好想要他灌满我。不，不可以这样，但是好想，好想让它射进来，怀上他的孩子。  
他会喜欢我吗？Obiwan晕晕乎乎的回头，他撅起嘴唇，想要梦中的爱人给自己一个亲吻。  
至少在梦里，他永远会满足我。  
狂乱的晃动和内心燃烧的火焰粉碎了他全部的恐惧和怀疑，原本规矩平静的世界，在不断的塌陷崩坏，他在勾引Anakin，他勾引了Anakin，他要勾引的自己的教授完全的陷入到跟他相同的世界里，堕落，黑暗，但是自由自在，肆无忌惮的互相索取。

哗哗——  
温热的水流划过他的身体，Obiwan在浴室中仰着头，闭上眼睛感受被清洗的触感。  
好像纯洁透明的水，会带走他的罪恶，洗净他淫乱的身体。  
跟Anakin相处的时间越长，他的感觉就会越强烈，即使靠近都会让Obiwan混身躁动，不安的扭来扭去。  
这实在太尴尬了，Obiwan简直要分类成了两个人，一边他忍受着幻想中火热隐蔽的偷窥，不论何时都落在自己肌肤上灼烧，夜里激情阴暗性梦，放浪淫乱的在Anakin的影子中扭动；另一边，他在跟温柔礼貌的Anakin相处。他简直像是生命中的光茫，热情，开朗，带着一种张扬浪漫的生命力，他的情感出乎意料的细腻温暖。自从上次的蛋液事件之后，似乎是察觉到Obiwan的躲闪，即使两人在如此狭小的两居室里，却再没有任何逾矩暧昧的接触。  
只是他对Anakin的幻想，催生了畏缩奇怪的感觉，就像在夜里越来越频繁的梦境，让他每天起床甚至不敢回应Anakin的问好。  
错乱的感觉，无法直视的面庞。Obiwan咬着嘴唇，将自己混乱的金发撩到脑后扎起一个小尾巴，做了一整夜爱的人，应该得到一个温暖的拥抱和缠绵的亲吻，而不是坐在早餐桌后疏远简单的嗨。  
他太渴望Anakin了，越接近越觉得自己的迷恋可笑。以至于现在需要用尽全力，才能克制对他的靠近和调情。  
这是错误的，Obiwan关上水流，靠在浴室冰冷的墙面上。  
我必须在自己犯错前，离开他。

“你真奇怪，我还以为你们的关系好多了。”Padme快速的挽起了头发，每次吃饭前她都喜欢弄的整齐一些。  
“Qui-Gon教授的方向更适合我一些。”Obiwan略带僵硬的解释道，他故作无所谓的耸耸肩，“跟哪个教授都差不多。”  
Padme并没有在这个问题上纠结太久，“说起来，有个叫Ahsoka的姑娘选了Skywalker教授，哦，那真是个好姑娘，”她有些幸灾乐祸的说，“他有的受了。”  
Obiwan礼貌的笑了一下，他打断了这个话题，转而问道“我好多天没有看到Quilan了，他究竟打算什么时候搬回去。”  
Bail大笑“那小子还在纠结跟踪狂的问题，你也看到了。他就是有颗过于敏感的心。”  
由于真的什么事情也没有发生，已经安装好的监控也证实了这完全是一些无忌的猜测，停留在他们门口最可疑的生物，不过是隔壁邻居家的一只宠物狗。  
“你要给他点时间接受现实。”Padme笑道“也有可能那个跟踪狂就是被他的摄像头吓走的。”  
“哦，Padme，你真是个聪明人。”Bail挑起眉不住的点头，“但请一定不要给他这种成就感。”  
三个人一起笑起来，直到Padme率先注意到了远处看着他们的人。  
“Skywalker教授，”她放下手中的沙拉，兴奋的对着来人招手，“你来接Obiwan回去了吗？”  
Obiwan的手颤抖了一下，他隐约预感到了Anakin正在酝酿的情绪，虽然两人只是相处了两个月，但他已经能够无比精准的感觉到Anakin的怒点。  
比如今天，他绝对不会因为自己选择了Qui-Gon教授而开心，甚至是极端，带着危险压抑的愤怒。

Obiwan小心的推开厨房的门，正在做饭的Anakin只是抬眼看了一下，又将注意力转移到自己的手上。  
“Qui-Gon的要求一般会困难一些，他比较注意轮轴之间的细节，你如果需要的话，我可以把当年的资料发给你。”Anakin似乎很平静，他的语气非常淡，好像在谈论天气。  
但这是表象，Obiwan能够感觉到，他已经濒临暴怒的边缘。  
没有让他等待多久，Anakin猛的将手中的勺子摔在了水池里，他高声怒吼道“你究竟在想什么？”  
Obiwan着急的站起来想解释，他也觉得十分委屈，只是一次作业，只是没有选择他作为导师，Anakin的愤怒让他有些不能理解。  
“我只是觉得Qui-Gon教授提供的课题更吸引我，选择谁是我的权利。没有人规定我必须选择你！”  
“你还是在狡辩，Obiwan，我做了这么多的努力，为什么？你还是想要远离我！”  
“这根本毫无关系。”Obiwan有些心虚，他确实怀着这种心理，但理由却无法告诉Anakin。他们到底还有另一层身份，他是他的老师，这样的对话本身，就充满了不太正确的味道。  
“我们——”他想说我们走的太近了，这样的距离已经让自己的感觉变了味道。“我不觉得犯了什么错误，Skywalker教授”Obiwan冷冰冰的说道，“你是很优秀的教授，我相信总会有学生选择跟你一起——”  
“你为什么还是不明白，我在乎的根本就不是谁做你的导师，”Anakin皱着眉，声音带着一些苦涩，他高大的身影如同信纸一样脆弱，似乎很轻易就被Obiwan的话语击溃。  
“你真傻。”  
Obiwan想要反驳，却被Anakin的目光震惊的说不出话，那是一种属于Anakin的固执而坦诚的目光。他摘下了围裙，扔在桌子上，推开了站在门口的Obiwan，碰的一声摔门离去。  
我不傻，Obiwan轻轻的在心里反驳。  
我只是不敢再靠近你。  
就像是烈性毒药，越靠近，越沉迷。

冰冷，黏腻，有些浓稠的液体顺着他的血管在身体里扩散。  
Obiwan抽搐了一下手腕，被悬空在搭床边。  
深入每一寸肌肤的欲望和饥渴，带着对疼痛的渴望，让他无声的哭喊。  
“你需要我，Obiwan”强硬的手指掐住了他的下颚，迫使他抬头对着明亮的灯光，本来就虚无的头脑被晃的一片空白。  
“告诉我，你最想要什么？”  
粗糙的手指探入他的口腔，夹着柔软滑溜的舌头，不停的揉动拉扯。稀稀拉拉的唾液，顺着嘴角流出，Obiwan呆滞失神的眼睛望着漆黑的镜头，他能看到一点自己的倒影。  
白皙的身体上，带着一点点粉红色的影子，Obiwan忍不住伸出舌头主动舔了一下手指，咸的带着一种淡淡的烟草味。  
“Master，我，需要Master。”  
“乖孩子”他得到了一个奖励的亲吻，然后那只手按着他的脑袋，将那根湿润艳红的圆头抵在他的嘴唇上，用力撞动了两下，让已经溢出的液体将他干净的脸蛋弄脏。  
镜头对准他的脸，一脸迷茫的Obiwan顺从的张开嘴，将硕大的性器含了进去，他不太理解这个动作的含义，但这让的Master快乐，他得到了温柔的抚摸。服从他，满足他，口中咸涩的液体，变得美味诱人，Obiwan不知道自己湿热的喉咙可以给人带来这样的快乐。  
他跪在健壮的大腿中间，扶着Master结实的肌肉，闭上眼睛，迷醉的前后晃动，尽力想将更多，更加浓稠的液体从肿胀的阴茎里挤压出来，顺着他的喉咙吞下去。  
“你真是我见过最纯洁的婊子。Obiwan。”他被抓着头奋力的按下去，粗大的柱体几乎要撑开他细小的喉咙，Obiwan企图皱眉呜咽，但他无法合拢嘴唇，只能抬起眼睛，从睫毛下展示一点可怜和委屈。  
这样的痛苦并没有持续很久，几乎是直接喷射到胃里的精液，大股的顺着他的喉咙下咽，Obiwan的眼睛泛白，他恶心的想要呕吐，但被捂住脸嘴。  
“咽下去，Obiwan，你喜欢这个味道。”  
“我喜欢，这个，味道。”他断断续续的重复着，柔软的声音带着吞咽不及的呜咽。  
“喜欢，Master的精液。”Obiwan轻轻的啧了一下舌头，呆滞的看着镜头中自己的表情，他似乎在回味舌尖上的味道。  
淡蓝色的眼睛抬起来，Obiwan一边将脸贴在他的大腿上轻轻磨蹭，一边迷茫的看着Master的脸，他顺从的奴隶等待着下一步旨意。  
“现在张开腿，让我看看你是如何抚慰自己的。”  
Obiwan爬上床，他被抱着转身正对着明亮的灯光，全身被照的没有一处阴影，雪白的肌肤亮的刺眼。  
“打开腿。”身后的手臂拉开他的大腿，Obiwan微弱的反抗只是得到了一个巴掌，打在他屁股上，瞬间抽红了一片。  
“唔……”  
“坏孩子，”身后的人在他肩膀上咬了一口，带着一点血痕的味道疼的让Obiwan蜷缩起腰部。  
“把手放在这里，”他的手被放在了自己的下体上，刚刚开始就半硬的粉红色柱体，跟主人一样的粉嫩可爱，缩在杂乱的金色毛发里漂亮的让人惊叹。Obiwan犹豫的想回头，想得到一个确定的答案，对疼痛的恐惧，让他的手指立刻开始了动作，只是轻轻的几下，顶端的小孔就已经流出了透明的液体。  
“不是这里，”身后的声音将Obiwan吓了一跳，“你这个婊子没有资格用这里。”他粗鲁的抓着Obiwan的手指，猛的向下插入到粉嫩紧闭的后穴里，被迫张开的小洞在明亮的灯光下瑟瑟发抖，疼的收缩咬紧了手指。  
“好痛——”Obiwan小声惊呼，他扭动着身子，在Master的身上乱蹭，试图得到一点安抚。  
“你最喜欢用这里。”他的脑袋被用力拉向后，“坦诚一点，Obiwan，在你的Master面前，不需要有任何隐瞒。”  
乳头被用力揉动，Obiwan疼的想要挣扎开，但他的腿和手脚都被死死的按住，两根粗糙有力的手指，夹着他的中指一起深入到了后穴中摸索，这样用力的扩张让他痛苦的哭喊。  
“不要，不要这样，要裂开了，Master，求你，求求你，不要再这样。”  
“你喜欢这样，Obiwan，”身后的人强硬的说道，低头在他眼角胡乱亲吻。  
“你喜欢更大的，跟有力的东西。所以你对任何人都会张开双腿。”这句话显然带着怒火，在他体内的手指也按着他摸向了敏感的一点。  
“这里，谁都可以让你这个骚货发疯，”手指对着前列腺毫不留情的按了下去，Obiwan差点弹起身，被自己的手指摸到高潮的异样感，无法控制的身体，让他的头脑混乱意识破碎。  
“不要！不要按！不！Master，不要！我不要做梦，不要了，让我醒过来，好痛！啊，好痛！”  
“好爽，你要说好爽。”冷漠的手指依然没有停下来，他甚至按着Obiwan的手指在那一点不停的抖动。  
“不，不是的，好痛，啊！真的好痛！”Obiwan猛烈的摇头，他的泪水顺着脸颊流到Anakin的胳膊上，金色的小脑袋贴在他胸前，那种楚楚可怜的目光倔强的盯着Anakin的脸。  
“说你好舒服，好喜欢，”Anakin强硬的命令道，当看到他的小奴隶竟然坚持顽固的反抗，药物作用下，Obiwan依然在抵触，这样的愤怒让Anakin变得更加冰冷绝情。  
“你不可以反抗我。”他贴近Obiwan的脸，压住了他的鼻尖，Obiwan又能闻到那种令他腿软的烟草味道。手指掉了个方向，他并不长的指甲一下抠到了柔软的内壁上。猛然的尖叫被堵回嘴里，他瞪大了眼睛，下体失禁般的流出白色的精液，一股一股，向前喷射在床单上，在极度快感带来的疼痛中，Obiwan找回一点晴明，但甚至来不及将眼中的影像传回脑海，这样明亮的意识很快就全部消散，变得更加昏暗。  
“好舒服。“Anakin低声说道，乖巧听话的宝贝，此刻终于完全的服从，口水从Obiwan的嘴角流出来，带出来刚刚并未完全下咽的精液。  
“好，嘶，好舒服，啊”Obiwan被掰着下巴，正对着镜头重复Master的话语，  
“啊，好舒服，手指不够，不够粗。啊，好喜欢，好喜欢Master的精液。就是因为想被惩罚，才要激怒Master，啊，好喜欢，小骚穴好喜欢Master，嗯……，给我，啊，Master，进来了……，好满，好舒服，啊”  
Obiwan跪在床上，主动扭腰迎合着身后的撞击，他的脸被抬的很高，对着漆黑的镜头肆意的表演着自己的淫乱和饥渴的神情，纯洁的眼角微微泛红，溢满了挑逗和妩媚的勾引，粉嫩的舌尖用力勾着自己的鼻尖，在嘴唇上来回晃动，展示自己柔软红润的口腔。  
镜头被他当成了Master的另一双眼睛，平静，沉默，对这样妩媚妖冶的勾引，无动于衷。  
Obiwan伸手抱住了三脚架，他亲吻着玻璃，想用自己主动温暖的讨好，温暖Master的心。  
这样的表演终于让Anakin露出一点微笑，  
我这么爱你，就是要你把一切都献给我。  
等待你的爱，实在太久太辛苦。多亏从一开始，我就没有让自己苦等。  
他趴在Obiwan的后背上，亲吻着自己深爱的肉体。  
Obiwan是他的，全部都是，谁也不可能把他从自己身边带走。

迪厅昏暗闪烁的灯光里，Obiwan不自然挪动了一下屁股。  
虽然不知道为什么，但这几天醒来的时候，屁股一直好痛。他猜测自己可能得了痔疮，胡乱的跑去药店买了些药，涂抹的时候却粘在指间一些白色的液体。  
我是不是要死了，Obiwan心慌意乱用手纸擦掉那些怪异的液体。他最近不再做梦，但身体却好像比以前更加疲惫，到处都很痛，有一天下床甚至差点跌倒在地。  
可能是因为Anakin吧，不，是Skywalker教授。  
自从上次他离开，两人就再也没有说过话。Obiwan自暴自弃的心想，这样也好，断绝我那些肮脏猥琐的幻想，也许对两个人都是好事情。  
他不自不觉的喝了很多瓶，面前褐色的玻璃瓶已经让他眼花到数不清。  
“不要喝了，Obiwan，”Padme阻止了他的手，“等下那两个混蛋可抬不动你。”  
Bail和Quilan正在舞池里乱扭。  
他都快忘记了，今天是要正式庆祝他们摆脱跟踪狂的事情，搬回到公寓里。虽然Quilan说他发现了最后的证据，一切就要真相大白，还他第六感之神的清誉。  
但无论如何Skywalker教授就更不会回来了，他们再也不可能有那种亲密的相处，Obiwan惊讶自己竟然对这件事伤心，他吸吸鼻子，将混合着咸味的液体咽进喉咙里。  
“这样可不行……，他们……”Padme的声音响起来，虽然Obiwan尽全力保持自己的礼貌想要回应，但他越来越混乱，完全看不清Padme的模样。  
Skywalker教授，不，他满脑袋都是Anakin。

冰冷的毛巾擦过他的脸，Obiwan艰难的转了两下头，在轻柔的晨光中醒来，他在看到Anakin面孔的第一时间，以为今天的梦更加清晰了一点。  
还不是很清醒的少年，用颤抖虚弱的手指触碰了一下自己迷恋的面孔，他用力的抬头想要亲吻。  
“好久，你都没有出现”  
“Obiwan”  
凉毛巾再次附在他脸上，冰冷的水顺着他的脖子流淌到火热的肌肤上，Obiwan吓了一跳，猛然惊醒。他没有做梦，自己确实在Anakin的怀抱里。  
“发生了什么？”他的声音有一些沙哑，Obiwan惊讶的碰了一下自己的嘴唇，还来不及为自己的行为感到惊讶，他就看到了自己的身体。  
赤裸的四肢柔软无力的摊开，皱巴巴的内裤缠绕在左腿上，只有拽来的灰色睡衣搭在腰间，大腿上污迹斑斑点点，他能感觉到自己的臀部带着火辣刺痛，失禁的感觉从身后传来，显然什么东西顺着无法闭合的洞口流淌到了床单上。  
他惊讶的掀开一点腰间的睡衣，脏兮兮的下腹说明他至少已经高潮了两次。这不是梦，这也不是他的公寓，Obiwan甚至没有发出尖叫，他瞪大了眼睛，惊恐而呆滞的看着自己的身体。  
“不要怕，不要怕Obiwan，是我跟你在一起。”  
Anakin抱着他，不断的亲吻他的头顶，将颤抖的身体抱在怀里不住的安慰。  
“我很抱歉，”他带着哽咽的嗓音说道，“昨天，抱歉，我不应该——”  
Obiwan不知道该做什么反应，他惊讶于自己竟然真的跟Anakin做爱了，更可悲的是，两人真的有接触的时候，他竟然毫无知觉。  
“我们？”Obiwan抬起头，有些恐惧的看着他，Anakin十分紧张，对他的任何一点反应都有点夸张的苦恼。  
“Padme请我去接你，但你醉的太厉害，Obiwan，你”他深吸了口气，似乎鼓起全部的勇气才能继续说得下去“你叫着我的名字，Obiwan。”  
Anakin的手小心的试探着，抚摸上Obiwan的脸颊，他神情凝重的目光盯着Obiwan的眼睛，“这对我是致命的，Obiwan。你对我的吸引，从一开始就无法抗拒。原谅我。”他将呆滞的少年抱在怀里，用下巴压着他的头顶。  
两个人太近，太鲜活，Obiwan从未在梦意外的地方离他如此接近，可以听到他的心跳，可以闻道他那种阳光般坚硬热辣的气息，在他怀里，被他保护温暖。Obiwan闭上眼睛，沉醉在这样美好安心的感觉中，甚至露出来一点满足的微笑。  
好像那些阴暗的梦终于被驱散，他竟然真的在Anakin的怀抱里，可以在光明中亲吻，拥抱，承认彼此的相互吸引和爱意。  
“我很抱歉，但我并不后悔。”Anakin放开了他，Obiwan有点失落的垂下眼睛。但并没有让他失望太久，Anakin单膝跪在了他身前。他将Obiwan的手规矩的搭在膝盖上，认真的凝视着少年疑惑惊讶的眼睛。  
淡蓝色的眸子微微扩张，Obiwan不明所以的张着嘴，无法理解这突如其来的动作。  
“我希望你明白，Obiwan。这并不是一时冲动的不负责任。我一直，从我第一次见到你，我就知道总有一天我会这样做。”他摊开手掌，一个黑色的小盒子出现在手心里。  
Obiwan几乎是下意识的后缩了一下，他看着Anakin，好像他是第一天认识这个人。  
“Obiwan Kenobi，你愿意，嫁给我吗？”  
他柔声问道，小心的，真诚的，献出了自己的爱意。  
等不及少年从惊讶中回神，银色的戒指已经套在了他的手指上。  
“我……”Obiwan被紧紧抱在怀里的时候，才想起自己并没有答应这件事。  
但是来不及了，这个时候拒绝，好像又不太合适。  
当他被拉到市政中心签字的时候，还是没有想明白，为什么短短的两天之内可以发生这么多事。  
他记得自己好像并没有想签字，但手指好像更听从Anakin的话语。  
所以直到Padme抓着他的手，仔细的研究他的戒指，Obiwan才终于惊醒一般说了一句。  
“我需要考虑一下。”

“所以，你终于还是要搬去跟Anakin合住了。”Qui-Gon在修改完他的图纸时忍不住聊侃道，“我都不知道你们在交往。”  
Obiwan有些害羞的转动了一下手指上的戒指，他们好像确实没有交往过。  
但Anakin很温柔，这段时间他一直处于极大的惊喜和幸福中，觉得Obiwan跟自己结婚是件非常开心的事情，这个新婚丈夫恨不能举着自己的手指跟全世界广播他们结婚的消息。有的时候，他会在夜里被Anakin摇醒，被迫重复的告诉他永远爱他，在法律上属于他。  
这让Obiwan觉得很苦恼，也非常感动。毕竟，他喜欢Anakin，能被当作真爱来炫耀是件很幸福的事情。  
“我为你们感到高兴。”Qui-Gon笑道，他从身后掏出一瓶红酒递给Obiwan，“如果可能，我还是建议补办一次婚礼，至少让我们都参加一场Party。”  
“我会跟他商量这件事。”Obiwan低头笑了一下，他几乎肯定，Anakin绝不会拒绝这种提议。  
“哦，对了。”Qui-Gon从桌子下面拽出一个信封，“这是从他的旧公寓里收拾出来的东西，我想他可能太着急跟你搬到一起落下了。”Qui-Gon眨眨眼睛，慈祥的微笑。  
“谢谢，”Obiwan将信封和红酒瓶一起塞在书包，“谢谢你，教授。”

回家的时候，Obiwan的手机一直在响，他抱着塞满了面包的牛皮纸袋，费力的掏出钥匙开门。  
是Quilan的电话，他至少已经打了四个了。  
Obiwan歪头笑了一下，估计也是要抱怨自己为什么不办Party，他最近真的很忙，甚至Obiwan搬出公寓的时候都没有再见到他。  
Obiwan放下书包，想回他的电话，可沉重的红酒瓶拽着没有拉紧的书包哗啦啦的掉下桌子。  
他的图纸铅笔撒了一地，Obiwan急忙放下电话，手忙脚乱的收拾着，他不想让Anakin看到自己这样鲁莽邋遢的模样。  
意外的，指间碰触到了坚硬的照片纸，是从那个信封里掉出来的。  
Anakin的旧照片吗？Obiwan笑了一下，他拿起那照片，随意的翻过来看了一下。  
他的笑容慢慢凝固在了脸上，继而变成了苍白乏力的恐慌，那张照片像是燃烧的火焰烫的他指间刺痛。  
Obiwan猛的抓住信封，一摞照片被他全部抖落在地上，成片的铺扇开，他的脸色越来越苍白，肢体中的血液冰凉凝结。  
踉跄的身体跌倒在椅子上，Obiwan的身子在颤抖，他看到了Anakin的电脑，就在他的办公桌上，银灰色，轻薄，普通。  
Obiwan不确定自己是如何走过去，打开了它，不需要密码，不加以掩饰，在他的桌面上只有一个蓝色的文件夹。  
——Obiwan  
僵硬的手指抖动两下，Obiwan不知道这是来自惊恐的抽搐，还是自己有意为之。  
近万个文件，图片，录像，各式各样的，背景，颜色，完全不同。  
都有一个主人公，Obiwan。  
他在街角买咖啡，坐在图书馆里画图，跟同学们一起走在大街上。  
然后是些倾斜混乱的角度，从下到上，或是缝隙中的偷窥，他在厕所里抽烟，趴在灌木下捡球，在体育馆的更衣室里脱衣服。  
这是他大一的时候，Obiwan只觉得浑身冰凉，那时候他甚至都不知道Anakin的存在。而他却已经开始跟踪自己。  
随着时间的推移，这样正常的拍摄已经不能满足他的欲望。图片中出现了他的家，他独居时公寓的窗户，这个拍摄的位置，令人惊讶的清晰。如果他没有记错，应该就是正对他公寓的隔壁，Obiwan捂住嘴，瞪大了眼睛一页一页的翻下去。  
吃饭的他，洗澡的他，甚至还有带回了第一个约会对象的他，他们在他床上接吻，这张照片一定拍的无比愤怒，以至于接下来都是一片模糊的地板和墙壁。  
但这都不能让他尖叫，真正让他坠入深渊的，是接下来的照片。陷入昏迷的Obiwan，闭着眼睛，温顺乖巧的赤裸着身体，任凭拍照的人摆弄各种姿态，跟他合影。展示他拉开的大腿，摊在掌心里的粉红色阴茎。  
潮水般的寒冷，从四面八方涌上来，将他的思想包围，完全冻结在黑暗中。不是他的幻觉，不是他阴暗旖旎的性幻想，全部都是真实的，那些服从于欲望的淫乱和下贱的姿态，主动贪婪的索取，以及，那个魔鬼一般的影子。是Anakin，不是自己性梦中扭曲的欲望，而是真实存在的人，Obiwan不忍仔细看下去，他飞快的将文件拉到底部，最后一个文件。  
正是Anakin愤怒离开的那天。  
一个长达2小时的录像，Obiwan的手指碰到了鼠标，文件被点开了。  
是自己迷离顺从的模样，几乎贴在镜头上，他知道镜头在哪里，也知道它在拍摄自己，那个淫乱饥渴的人，跟自己一模一样的面孔在谄媚的表演，抓着Anakin的阴茎表演如何侍弄吮吸。  
Obiwan完全的呆滞了，他泛红的眼圈让眸子变成了更加青翠的湖绿色，直到电话铃再次将他惊醒。Obiwan条件反射般的甩开了手机，他不确定自己是否还想听到别人说话，Quilan的声音响起来。他听上去非常荒凉着急，  
“Obiwan，Obiwan你在家里吗？我马上就过去，听我说，你不要生气。求你，Obiwan，相信我。”  
Obiwan一声也没出，他已经隐约知道Quilan要说什么。  
“记得我之前说那个跟踪狂的事情吗？上帝啊，我不知道说什么，Obiwan，我前几天在对面的一个商店里搞到了监控。难以置信，我请你一定相信我的话，我已经拿到的副本，马上就去见你。你不会相信的”Quilan像是自言自语般的重复“你不会相信的，Obiwan，  
是Skywalker！是那个天杀的Skywalker！”  
Obiwan举起了自己的左手，震惊的看着银色的戒指，并不紧的指环像是扼住了他的喉咙一般，缓缓的收紧，令人窒息的危险和恐惧。  
“上帝啊，我在想什么？赶快离开那个房间，随便去什么地方，Obiwan，离开他！他是个疯子！Obiwan，你听到我的话了吗？！Obiwan？？”  
愤怒的喊叫声越来越小，直到火热的鼻息带着湿润的吻亲到他的脖子上，Obiwan才意识到手机被Anakin拽走了。  
他浑身僵硬，无法移动身体，电脑屏幕上，自己正对着镜头表演手淫。  
不是的，是Anakin他按着自己的手指，强迫自己手淫。  
“我就知道，会有这么一天。”Anakin的声音贴在他的耳边，似乎对Obiwan这样呆滞的反应十分满意。  
他的大手按住了Obiwan举起的左手，牢牢的抓在手心里，右手点开了视频的声音，在突然爆炸开的淫叫声中，惬意的按着Obiwan的头亲吻他脖子。  
“我等了你好久，等你看到我，爱上我。几乎就要绝望了。”Anakin闭着眼，满足的闻着他的味道，深深的陶醉在少年极度惊恐和无助里。  
“我是疯子，是你把我逼疯的。”  
他猛然核上了电脑，把Obiwan吓的哆嗦，身上细小的汗毛都在颤抖。  
“Anak——”  
“你是我的。”Anakin捂住了他的嘴，他的声音依然温柔，但里面的意味已经完全没有了那种单纯快乐的感觉。健壮的手臂顺着Obiwan的腰身摸上来，掀起他的衬衫，急切色情的揉搓着少年抖动的身体。Obiwan想要闪躲，但粗糙的绳子已经缠绕他的手腕，用力拽了几下固定在椅背上。  
“放开我，Anakin，求你，我们，我们可以好好谈一下——”Obiwan慌乱的挣扎，他的眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。Anakin不慌不忙的附身，亲吻他的脸颊，小心的品尝着Obiwan的眼泪，然后捏开他的下颚，将手中的布料塞到少年鲜红颤抖的嘴唇里。  
“不要害怕。”  
Anakin直起身，缓慢优雅的拽着自己的手套，他高大强壮的身影遮住了灯光，将Obiwan笼罩在阴影中。  
精煅过的钢，折射着明亮的光芒，刀刃上可以清晰的看到自己扭曲变形的影子。  
目光向着大门轻轻撇去，两人都听到了走廊里急切慌乱的脚步声。  
不，Quilan，不要！  
Obiwan不住的摇头，他哀求的看着Anakin，喉咙里溢出尖锐刺痛的呜咽。  
“不要怕。Obiwan”  
Anakin非常镇定，从容的好像拿着一束盛开的鲜花。他温柔的微笑，深邃明亮的眼眸低垂，迷恋般小心的抚摸着少年柔软光滑的金发，低声安慰。  
“没有人，能把你从我身边带走。”


End file.
